Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!
"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" is a Wiggles song from Surfer Jeff. It is a important song about allergies. It's was adapted from Awareness, Avoidance, Action which was written by Simon Pryce. Origins Music Songwriting This song was inspired by Anthony's son Antonio who has peanut allergies. Adaptation Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony & John wrote the music and John & Simon wrote the lyrics and Murray, Jeff, Anthony, John & Simon arranged the music Recording The song was recorded on January 30th 2012 as a demo titled as Awareness, Avoidance, Action but the next day, The Wiggles re-recorded it as a regular version on Surfer Jeff. Song Credits 2012/2013 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Simon Pryce * Original Idea: Simon Pryce * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Simon Pryce * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Simon Pryce * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2012 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Brad Carroll, James Arthur Chen, Paul Paddick * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Simon Pryce * Bass - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - John Field * Organ/Glockenspiel - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Field * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Celebration! Version * Lead Vocals/Acoustic Guitar - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Bass - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Keyboard - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Field * Glockenspiel - Lachlan Gillespie 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals - Brad Carroll, James Arthur Chen, Paul Paddick * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Bass - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Greg Page * Organ/Glockenspiel - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Field Lyrics Non Realistic Wiggly Humans: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Greg or Lachy: Sometimes you may think that you've got the common cold. Your throat is really itchy and you've got a runny nose. Your skin you need to scratch and your eyes may start to swell. Murray or Anthony: It's an allergic reaction, which is why you feel unwell. Simon Pryce playing Gino or himself: It's an allergic reaction, which is why you feel unwell. Uh-huh-huh. Non Realistic Wiggly Humans: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Greg or Lachy ''': You might be playing with a pet and you start to sneeze and cough. Try not to rub your eyes 'cause that can hurt a lot. Not everyone's the same and there's no one you should blame. '''Lead Guitarist: Yes, everybody's different but allergy's its name. Anyone Simon Pryce Plays: Yes, everybody's different but allergy's its name. Huh-huh-huh. Non Realistic Wiggly Humans: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Greg or Lachy: They can make you have a cough, a-choo and wheeze. It can be from the wind or the pollen in the trees. When you feel a little (sniff) and a (gasp) when you breathe Lead Guitarist: You quickly tell a grown-up 'cause it may be an allergy. Greg or Lachy: You can have a reaction to foods that you eat. It can be really serious with shellfish, nuts and seeds. If you offer someone food, first check what they can eat. Lead Guitarist: You must be very careful 'cause they may have allergies. Anyone Simon Pryce Plays: You must be very careful 'cause they may have allergies. Uh-huh-huh. Non Realistic Wiggly Humans: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Some people may have eggs. Some people may have dairy. But other people if they have them. Lead Guitarist: It can be a little scary. All: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies!(6x) Trivia *The white background music video was filmed after the music clip from "Surfer Jeff" because of the shirt designs. *There's an original version called Awareness, Avoidance, Action. *This is the only song to show and last song to feature the red Maton electric guitar. *The 2013 version (like many other songs re-recorded that year) omitted the brass section. *This song inspires by Anthony's son Antonio Field who have a peanut allergy. *In 2013, one music video was filmed during the Taking Off Tour while another was filmed during the Ready Steady Wiggle TV Series. That's why the TV series version is more popular than the Taking Off tour one as from 2014. *the lyrics that we're used for the prototype had to be changed & rewritten by John Field. some lyrics that we're written by Simon Pryce we're reused. Gallery Prototype gallery Music video gallery Surfer Jeff gallery Category:Wiggles songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Music videos Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Food Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Music Category:Series 7 Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:John Field Songs